The Cold Dish
by Tigyr
Summary: This is a sequel to my story In-Flatulence, you really need to read that in order to understand this one. General humor with the team and Vance. It does have one little scary part in it, which is why I rated it higher


_A/N: In order to understand this story, please go read In-Flatulence first...as it has a lot of answers..._

**The Cold Dish: **

Tim looked at Ziva who was studying the case file in front of her. He sent a quick email to her inbox and she opened it absently.

_Tmcgee: Wanna go grab lunch?_

Ziva looked around and nodded. Standing up, she headed to the elevator and Tim waited a full twenty seconds before using the back stairwell. Something told the young agent that they needed to be out of the office as he had a feeling that all hell was about to break loose.

Months had passed since the video was passed from Autopsy to the MCRT. Time went on and gradually Jimmy and Abby completely forgot about the incident. Gibbs shook his head as he watched the two young people grow complacent. Ziva he figured would be free from whatever Vance and Ducky would do; she hadn't been present the day that the two had become the topic of a joke between Jimmy, Abby and Tony.

Tim…Gibbs sighed. His youngest male agent could very well get some of Ducky's wrath. He'd been present and had been laughing at the video stream that Jimmy had sent to Abby who had managed to put her own personal twist on it. It was one reason he'd told Tim to go to lunch early and to find a way to have Ziva go with him.

Gibbs took another sip of his coffee as he pondered what the Director of NCIS and the Medical Examiner would do to Jimmy and Abby. Something devious that much he could count on. He'd known Ducky for too many years not to expect some form of retaliation. As for Vance…the man's name in and of itself spelled vengeance. Okay the enge in the middle was missing but seriously; did they really think that just because the man had a sense of humor that he wouldn't get revenge?

Gibbs sighed again; what would happen would happen and there really wasn't much he could do…except wait.

"_The time has come. Meet me at the usual spot."_

Ducky's lined face took on a wicked look that had his apprentice been present would have sent the younger man running for the hills. Ducky looks at the wall where some anonymous donor had left a sign stating No Farting (or Brussels Sprouts) Allowed...

Leon Vance looks up as a shadow falls over his desk. "What is it Gibbs?"

"The coast is clear; the two innocents out of the way."

"I take it you mean Agents McGee and David?"

"McGee's only fault is that he was in the room long enough to look at the screen. Ziva was out to bringing in our lunches. I've sent them out and if you're going to start something now is the time to do it."

"Oh don't worry Gibbs. we've already started."

A knock at the door and Vance listens as his secretary announces the arrival of Ducky Mallard. Vance smiles grimly and asks Gibbs if he really wants to stay.

"I was there…I should have stopped them."

"Hmm and you didn't. Not to worry Gibbs. we've made it so that the innocent shall not be harmed."

Gibbs sips at his coffee then chokes as he sees the message in his cup. "And you're not one of them."

Within minutes, Tony, Jimmy, and Abby have all been called up to Vance's office. They look at each other before shrugging when Vance's secretary lets them in. they stop in horror when they see Gibbs lying on the conference table, naked from the waist up and Ducky and Vance preparing to operate.

They stare at each other and try to turn but it's no use. All three collapse as a small electric charge goes through their bodies and when they wake up…Gibbs is no where to be seen. Neither are Ducky and Vance.

Tony looks at the other two and whispers, "Any body figure out what is going on?"

Abby shakes her head in terror and Jimmy stares at the other two in wide eyed wonder. "Umm…guys…what do the three of us have in common with the Director, Dr. Mallard and Agent Gibbs?"

The others stare at him blankly and Jimmy mutters, "Screen…brussel sprouts…farting…"

Tony groans as he thinks back to that day not so long ago…when they'd put up Vance and Ducky's conversation on the plasma. He looks around and when he doesn't immediately see Tim and Ziva has to wonder what happened to them.

"Where's McPartypooper and Ziver?"

"They really didn't have that much to do with it Tony. Ziva was still out getting our lunches and Timmy had just come back from helping cyber-crimes with some repair job."

"So what did they do with Gibbs?" Tony asks and they all stare at the empty table. The faint outline of a man is still there and they all three gulp when the door opens and in walks Vance.

he turns the plasma on in the room and all three stare in horror as Ducky starts performing an autopsy on Gibbs.

"Gibbs?"

"Boss?"

"I…wait a minute…guys, those aren't autopsy tools. That's…that's..." Jimmy starts laughing and the others are certain he's lost it when he points at the screen.

"It's a cake…it's a cake made to look like Agent Gibbs."

Vance chuckles and opens the door. Tim and Ziva are standing out there with salads and sandwiches for their lunches and so are Gibbs and Ducky. The latter are pushing a long table and on it is a cake looking eerily like Gibbs.

As they enter the room, Ducky's bright blue eyes are twinkling and surprisingly so are the Director's.

As the door shuts behind them, Ducky is cheerfully stating, "You must remember my dear young friends that Vance may be short for vengeance, but revenge is a dish…"

Vance joins in, "Best served cold."

**The End**

_a/n: for those who wonder about my twisted little mind, I got the idea for the cake from an old, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers video...so I blame them...mwahahah...oh and no I don't own anything to do with them either..._


End file.
